Live And Let Die
by The Girl Who Ran Through Myst
Summary: Clary and Jace were both orphans. They were both adopted by the same loving family - the Lightwoods. They both HATE each other. But what will happen when Clary gets Leukaemia? Will she find out why Jace is so bitter before it's too late? Rated T for violence, language and other things. All Human.


_**Hey people... Let me explain why I'm not completing this as the other story. **_

_**A) I'm changing some things.**_

_**B) I feel bad for not updating that one for two years.**_

_**C) This one has a new name :D And plottt :D**_

_**Please have fun, and I'll TRY and update this as often as I can! Feel free to PM me like: Dude - UPDATE!**_

_**~ Clare x **_

* * *

**Clary POV**

Max Lightwood, my youngest adoptive brother, screamed at me to get up like he normally did when he feared I would miss breakfast and the school bus. "Clary!" He screamed, as he slammed the door in a wall on his way in, "Get up!" He waited for me to roll over and tell him to give me five more minutes, then after about twenty seconds he roared, "Clary... If you refuse to get out of bed this instant, I will tell Jace that your skipping breakfast and your shower, and you know how he is with showers, and he'll eat your breakfast." I could hear the grin on his face as he seen me freeze in horror.

"If you dare I'll eat yours instead, and anyway I intend on getting up now." I murmured. As I rolled over to face Max, I noticed his blue eyes clashed with his shirt. "Did Izzy dress you?" I asked, he nodded happily. "I noticed you looked smart... that's why I asked." I said then ushered him out of my room.

I followed him out of my room and walked towards to shower room that Jace and I had to share. Jace is another adoptive brother, he was adopted by the Lightwoods as well as me. Although we are both orphans, we hate each other's guts. It all started when I first arrived at the Institute, I was ten, he was eleven. Maryse and Robert had found me while they were working in Italy.

I was just wandering the streets, begging for money. I wasn't begging for a home or anything, only money that could provide food from a shelter. When we finally arrived in New York, five weeks after they found me, I was greeted by three accepting siblings, and one that hated me.

Jace and Robert have had hundreds of arguments over me in the past six years. Sometimes they don't speak for a month others Jace walks out and it is only Alec, my oldest brother, who can make him relax again.

When I finally arrived at the shower room it was vacant. I stripped off my pyjamas and got into the shower. When I turned the water on it was already hot. It is never already hot.

I didn't let the thought get to me and I began to hum 'Not In Love' by Crystal Castles and Robert Smith and I sang along to 'I'm not in love. I'm not in love.' Then I got out the shower. I noticed the room was covered in a thick blanket of warm steam, and that my towel and clothes weren't on the toilet where I put them. Jace's were in their place.

Izzy!

She was getting pay back for me shoving her face in pie. Clearly she has stalled Jace from getting his early morning shower, stole my clothing and towels, then told Jace the shower room was free.

Just as I realised a seen the door creak open and I dragged Jace's shirt on, it was big enough to cover everything anyway, and Jace walked in a towel around his waist.

I have never felt as exposed or humiliated as that before. The look on his face said the same thing. "Why the hell are _you_ in _my shirt?_" He yelled. "Why are you in the shower before me?" Then he looked at the steam and said, "You've only got in there right?" I nodded. "Isabelle has clearly set this up. He held his hand out for the shirt.

"No way Jace. I need something to..." I trailed off as I seen he was unwrapping his towel. "Ew... have some dignity please..." I whispered horrified.

He rolled his eyes, "I wear underwear before showers."

I pulled the towel off then shrugged the shirt off. "I hope it's not wet..." I began to walk out the room. He caught my arm.

"I'm sorry about before..." His eyes were sincere, but I knew not to trust his eyes from previous times not to. I shrugged at him and then left the room. I felt his eyes on my back all the way down the hall.

When I reached my room I pulled a shirt that had a black skull and skinny jeans on, while try to brush and dry my hair. In the end Izzy dried my hair whilst I brushed it.

After getting ready I walked down stairs and heard Jace yelling something about love and Alec yelling back tell her then. It was clearly going to be about Kaelie, as ever, she was the brat blonde that catches Jace's eye.

I slowly eased open the door and scanned the roof for a possible breakfast. "Ah, Clarissa." Said Robert, you know the guy I told you about before? "Tonight Maryse and I are going out to dinner with some business partners, we are planning on taking Isabelle, Alexander and Max with us. You make dinner for yourself and Jonathan." He told me. Great.

"Sure Robert, am I basically going to babysit him and whichever girl he intends on bringing home tonight? Or shall I just entertain them?" I asked him just to feel the satisfying taste of annoying Jace.

"Neither, because Jonathan isn't going to bring a girl home tonight for once, because he's grounded for six weeks." Robert said, causing me to let out a snicker. "But I have one condition for both of you, you are not allowed in the study, common room or library." My face fell. "You should cope. Goodbye." Then he picked up his briefcase, pulled on his jacket, kissed each of his children goodbye as normal and gave Jace and I a brief hug, all before walking out.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa and turned on the news. Then I felt this really odd sensation rush over me and dashed to the toilet the throw up. I heard the door slam behind me, it must have only been a small thud but my head was burning.

Then my vision clouded over.

...

...

...

"Clary... CLARY!" Screamed a voice. Jace, what the hell? "Thank god your awake. You passed out and had a raging fever before... I was worried sick!" I managed to open my eyes a fraction of a inch when he said the word: Worried.

I took a deep breath, "Don't pretend Jace..." Then my eyes snapped shut again and I felt a massive weight lifted off my shoulders and placed on his.

Then I realised where we were. In a hospital. "Why are we here?" I asked, my eyes flying open so I could glare at him.

"Because you have cancer Clarissa." Said a voice. Doctor Bane.

I ran my eyes over Jace and almost willed him to tell me this was a prank - a foolish, immature prank. "Cancer?" The word sounded foreign as it left my lips.

"Yes.. You have a brain tumour and also the cancer of the blood - leukaemia."

My world fell apart. "Leukaemia.." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Tumour.." I sat up and looked at Jace, who was now crouched next to me. "I'm going to die.." I whispered, staring into his golden eyes for a moment.

* * *

_**Please review! xx Hope you enjoy it! Also - REVIEWERS GET CREDITED! **_

_**~ Clare x **_


End file.
